


Nice Shenanigans

by GlassesBlu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Comic, Embedded Images, Fan Comics, Illustrations, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: Crew plans something nice for ol Droog
Relationships: Hearts Boxcars/Clubs Deuce/Diamonds Droog/Spades Slick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	Nice Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToSeeStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeStars/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ToSeeStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeStars/pseuds/ToSeeStars) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Droog's stressed the fuck out. It also turns out that his symbol tends to line up with who he is in not the way that he's incredibly good at it, but that he tends to become painfully pale-attractive to anybody who actually gets to knowing how much of a pitiful, (gasp) anxious thing rests beneath the constant stoic, violent behavior he protects himself with, has ingrained in himself. On occasion, when the stars align, his Crew even knows what to do about it.
> 
> Yes this is a blatant pale porn (not the sexual kind) prompt. I know what I'm about.
> 
> Bbbbbbonus points for tickling.

  



End file.
